minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Male Jesse and Petra: Take My Hand (A song thing for Jetrashipper because why not. Credit where it's due!)
Jesse: Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem. (Petra having wither sickness and Gabriel having amnesia) Jesse: Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them. (Petra telling Jesse to not tell anybody about the sickness) Jesse: I know that people say we're never gonna make it, but I know we're gonna get through this. (The group running away from the Witherstorm) Petra: Close your eyes and please don't let me go. (Jesse pulling Petra away from the tractor beam) Petra: Don't, don't, don't let me go now. (Jesse saving Petra from the tractor beam the second time) Jesse: Close your eyes don't let me let you go. (Jesse saving Petra from monsters) Petra: Don't, don't, don't. Jesse: Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow. (Jesse telling Petra not to worry) Jesse: Take my hand tonight, we can find someplace to go. (Jesse and Petra walking down a hallway) Petra: Cause our hearts are locked forever. And our love will never die. (Jesse and Petra fighting together) Jesse: Take my hand tonight. One last time. (Jesse pulling Petra onto a ledge) Petra: Hey, hey! Jesse: Hey, hey! Jesse: The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment. (Jesse and Petra walking on the bridge) Jesse: Some more time and we're lying on the pavement. (The two falling from the bridge: And I changed this line so that it couldn't be misinterpreted by people) Jesse: If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy. But I know, they just don't understand. (Jesse and Petra joking around with one another) Petra: Close your eyes and please don't let me go. (Jesse saving Petra from PAMA) Jesse: Don't let me go now. (Petra attempting to pull Jesse up from a crater) Jesse: Close your eyes don't let me let you go.(Jesse tossing the lever to Petra) Petra: Don't, don't, don't. Jesse: Take my hand tonight, lets not think about tomorrow. (Jesse telling Petra that they'll destroy the Witherstorm for her) Jesse: Take my hand tonight, we can find some place to go. (Jesse and Petra riding a horse together) Petra: Cause our hearts are locked forever, and our love will never die. (Jesse refusing to fight Petra) Jesse: Take my hand tonight. One last timeeeee. (Jesse backing up Petra in a fight) Petra: Hey, hey! Petra: hey, hey! Petra: Hey, hey! Jesse: The rain drops, the tears keep falling. (Jesse putting a hand on a very injured Reuben) Jesse: I see your face and it keeps me going. (Petra comforting Jesse) Jesse: If I get lost, your light's gonna guide me. And I know, you can take me home. (Petra saving Jesse from a spider) Jesse: You can take me home. (Petra leading Jesse back to Endercon) Jesse: Take my hand, tonight, let's not think about tomorrow. (Jesse telling Petra to rest) Jesse: Take my hand, tonight. We can find some place to go. (Jesse helping Petra to her feet) Petra: Cause our hearts are locked forever, and our love will never die. (Petra being hugged by Jesse) Jesse: Take my hand, tonight. One last timeeeee. (Jesse killing a zombie about to attack Petra) Jesse: Take my hand, tonight. Lets not think about tomorrow. (Jesse telling Petra they'll help her) Jesse: Take my hand tonight, we can find some place to go. (Jesse pulling Petra onto his horse) Petra: Find some place to go. Petra: Cause our hearts are locked forever. And our love will never die. (Petra thanking Jesse for saving her) Petra: Love will never die. Jesse: Take my hand tonight. One last time. (Jesse asking Petra not to die) Petra: One last time. Jesse: One last time.... (There you go, Jetrashipper.) Category:Blog posts